Wonderland
by Bloodi Mari
Summary: Seto is sucked into a strange world, with strange creatures and even stranger people. Will he ever be able to return to the real world? Or spend eternity in a nightmare mirrorworld?
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Notes: Yup, so this chapter is pretty much just a trial chapter. I just want to know what everyone thought of this chappie. I want suggestions. I haven't decided if this story should be dark and gory, or insane and gory, or bright and crazy. I'm leaning to insane and gory. But I would like to know what you think. So this chapter is probably pretty blah, but I was only trying to get my idea across. I'll probably rewrite this chapter if anyone has a good idea that I can use.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or form.**

________________________________________________________________________

Seto slumped into his seat, dropping his over-laden bag to the floor. Books spilled out of the unclosed bag, but he made to move to pick them up. In fact, he made no move to do anything. One arm hung limply to the side while the other supported his head, dead eyes staring unblinking at a chalkboard covered in rather crude drawing relating more to Sex Ed than English.

This was not the usual demeanor of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation. His quick-witted mind had been slowed immensely by lack of sleep due to the long hours working on a new product for the very company he owned. _I need a vacation,_ the CEO thought gloomily, sighing. The once sharp, cobalt eyes did not flicker or blink as the teacher entered the classroom, frowning as he noticed the artwork on the board. His frown deepened as he noticed his name next to a particularly explicit drawing.

"Ok, whoever's doing this better stop," he warned, wiping away the chalk. "It's the fourth time this week. It's not funny anymore," he said, then whispering, "as if it was funny in the first place..."

With his back to the class, he did not see the two students in the front row grin evilly and give each other an air five. The teacher turned around just as the two has lowered their hands.

"Ok, now everyone take out your copy of Hamlet. Mark and Bakura," he said to the two who had given each other an air five, "your books are over there on those cabinets. Please at least look like you're following along."

As Marik and Bakura retrieved their books, Seto grudgingly bent over and grabbed his copy of Hamlet coincidentally located on the top of his books still blanketing the floor. Placing the book on the desk, he lazily flipped to the page where they had left off the previous class.

"Ok, now who would like to read?"

Immediately a whopping two hands shot straight into the air, both from the same person; the only Shakespeare enthusiast in the class.

The teacher nodded. "Alright, would anyone else like to read?"

Four hands this time. Marik and Bakura had both their hands in the air; a perfect impression of the Shakespeare fan. The teacher frowned.

"I'll let you read, but you better be serious about it...for once."

_Dare to dream, Mr. Sakamoto. Seto thought, gazing out the window at a clear blue sky. Resting his head against the wall, he closed his eyes as the afternoon sun's rays gently kissed his cheek. Before he knew it, Seto Kaiba had fallen asleep._

He was jerked awake at the sound of the bell. "Wah?" He said, brushing dark bangs out of his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had fallen asleep before. Running a hand through his silky hair, he bent over and began collecting his things still scattered across the worn linoleum.

The brunette quickly exited the cursèd room and headed to his locker, anxious to get home. He yanked the door open, not bothering with lock seeing as it was merely decoration by now. He began shoving books into his locker when a pack of cigarettes accompanied one of the books and fell to the floor.

"Shit." Dropping down to the floor, the brunette grabbed the fallen pack and shoved it into his bag. He stayed on his haunches however, staring at the pack, debating whether or not to go against school rules and take one. The young CEO was in need of relaxation. The school day had been particularly trying, and the stress of balancing school, work, and Mokuba had been really getting to the teen. He was on the verge of a breakdown. In the end, he decided to fuck the school rules and give in to temptation.

Placing the cigarette in his mouth he began fishing around in his bag for his lighter. After a moment of search, he felt something cold against his fingertips. Jackpot. The teen quickly lit the cigarette and dropped the lighter back in his bag. However, the newly lit cigarette did not stay in his mouth long.

He stood and reached into his locker when he noticed it. There was a card pinned to the back of his locker. The cigarette fell out of his mouth in surprise. "Fuck!" He growled, angry that he had just wasted a perfectly good cigarette. Those things were expensive, even though money was not an issue to Seto Kaiba. He turned his attention back to the card in his locker. "There's something written on it." He whispered, looking around in hopes of catching whoever put the card in his locker in the act of spying. Nothing. He turned back to the inscription on the card:

_Smoker's are Jokers_

"What the fuck?" He reached into his locker and grabbed the card. Flipping it over, he saw that the card was in fact a Joker. _Clever, _Seto snorted. The hallway was just about empty. People really cleared out fast on Friday. The brunette inspected the card again, dropping it in fright as the Joker _moved. He stepped away from the card, glancing down the hallway at a group of tittering females. They were too preoccupied to notice Seto's strange behavior. A piercing laugh shot through the air. Although screaming was not in his nature, that is exactly what he did. Darkness began seeping from the card, covering the floor. There would be no escape for Seto Kaiba. As the darkness surrounded him and began to travel up his legs and his abdomen, Seto felt something he had forced himself to forget. Fear. Images of Mokuba flashed through his mind. One last thought passed through his mind before the darkness swallowed him:_

_I wish I had stayed home._

________________________________________________________________________

**Yup, so that's the end of that chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions **PLEASE **tell me. And if you haven't read the author's notes at the beginning, please do so. That is all.**

**Please review! **


	2. Joker's Laugh

**Author's Notes: Yup, so here's another chapter. I didn't feel like writing anymore so it's really short. The only proofreading I did was when I was transferring it from paper to the computer. Yeah, so I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Alice in Wonderland.__**

******

Deep blue eyes fluttered open as Seto regained consciousness, groaning slightly as a dull thud pulsated in the back of his head. Although his vision was blurred, he still recognized the bright fluorescent lights and tiled ceiling as that of Domino High. Seto sat up; placing a hand to his forehead, trying to understand what was going on. The last thing he remembered was standing in the hallway being absorbed by darkness. _I'm still in the school... so maybe I just fainted?_ But even as he said it, he knew it couldn't be true. Seto had fainted from exhaustion more than once in the past and not once had he been swallowed by darkness.

He checked his watch, realized how late it was and pushed himself off the floor. He began walking down the hallway when he tripped over his bag and fell to the floor with a dull thud. A series of expletives passed through his lips as he once more pushed himself off the floor, grabbing his bag in the process.

He was striding down the deserted hallway when a horrible laugh rented the air. Seto froze, eyes wide with fear. It was that horrible laugh he had heard before being sucking into the pit of darkness: the Joker's laugh. He spun around, heart racing. Nothing. Slightly relieved, thought still very much on edge, he turned around and there he was, or rather she. Seto screamed for the second time that day, nearly tripping over his feet as the backed away in shock.

The Joker floated in the middle of the hallway feet from where Seto stood. This was nothing like the cartoon Joker in Batman. She wore a mask and was dressed entirely in black and blue spandex, broken at the waist by a white ruffle. Her legs were lined with blue and black diamonds, a white ruffle around either ankle. Her top half was split down the middle, one side blue, the other black, sleeves extended to the middle finger on either hand. The left hand held four playing cards, the right held a scythe.

"Hello Kaiba," her voice was mocking, and strangely familiar, though Seto found he was unable to place the voice.

"H-How do you know my name?" Seto stuttered. _Who was this girl?_

The Joker laughed, putting the hand with the cards to her face. "Don't you know?" She taunted, giggling fiercely. Seto growled, he did not like being toyed with.

"Listen, whoever the fuck you think you are -" He began but was cut off by the Joker.

"Well that's not very nice, she said, taking on a hurt tone, "you really hurt my feelings. AND NOBODY HURTS MY FEELINGS!"

Seto gasped as a sharp pain streaked across his cheek. He placed a finger lightly against his cheek, eyes narrowing as he felt something warm seep over the digit. Blood. _What just happened? _The Joker was in hysterics. Only three cards were left in her hand, the missing card was stuck in the wall behind Seto.

"How did she..." he murmured, fingertips still pressed lightly on his cheek. No one the CEO knew could throw anything that fast. He hadn't even seen her move! And more troubling still was the damage the card had caused. She thrown an ordinary playing card and the cut on his cheek was more than just a paper cut.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson Kaiba," The Joker recovered from her hysterics and was standing perfectly erect, card bearing hand at her waist, "Next time I'll aim for your neck."

Seto's hand shot to his neck, without even realizing he was doing it, causing the comically dressed psychotic female to giggle.

"I wouldn't suggest you get angry with anyone else here. I may be hard to believe, but I'm not the craziest one you're going to meet," she said, playing with the cards in her hand.

Seto's eyes widened, hardly daring to think how crazier people than her would be. Then the rest of what she said sunk in: _I wouldn't suggest you get angry with anyone else here. _What does that mean?

"It means you're a long way from home, Dorothy." The Joker laughed.

Seto froze. _She can read minds? __Fantastic._ This day just keeps getting better and better. _The Joker giggled. Seto frowned and decided not to allow her any more amusement at his expense. Seto would not be the fool anymore. This was all just a figment of his imagination. If he ignored it, it would go away. He started to leave._

"I assure you I am no figment of your imagination and no matter how much you ignore me I'll still be here," the Joker said, "This is Wonderland. Nothing just goes away."

Seto stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head to face her. "Wonderland?"

"So you've finally decided to join the party?"

Seto stared at her a while longer, then chuckled softly, inclining his head slightly to the right. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I'm not some idiot you can fool."

The Joker sighed. "I thought you'd be smarter than that. If you finally come to your senses, come find me."

With that, she raised her scythe high above her head and slashed downwards, creating a tear in the air. She gave one last fleeting glance at the brunette before stepping through. Seto watch as the Joker stepped through the tear. As the tear closed, he muttered something about needing more sleep and turned, walking down the hallway again.

******

**End Notes: So that's that. Incredibly short, I know. But I didn't feel like writing any more. I have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up. Probably no time soon though.**


	3. Childhood Memories

**Author's Notes:** Hey look, I've updated. YAY! It's been a while. Yeh, so this chapter didn't take me a long time to write, but I hope you enjoy it. There's really not much to say.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

________________________________________________________________________

Seto strode down the hallway, unnerved by his recent encounter with the Joker. He told himself that she was just a hallucination created by an overly tired mind, but only part of him believed it. It was far too real to be an illusion. Also, hallucinations were caused by deep thoughts and wild imaginations, and Seto was sorely lacking in those. The brunette quickened his pace down the hallway, wanting just to get home and take a long-awaited nap.

He was almost at the end of the hall when he saw something very odd. A man in a dog suit had just stepped out into the middle of the hall. Seto stopped for moment, studying the figure. He gasped, "Wheeler?"

The man turned to him, blonde bangs flying. No doubt about it, it was him. Seto felt almost relieved to see the boy, even though he had never been friends with him. In fact, he hated the blonde. But at this point he was happy to see any familiar face. But what was he doing in a dog suit? Seto couldn't figure it out. He approached Joey, who gazed at him with unrecognizing eyes. "What are you doing he-"

"Who are you!? Get away from me!"

Seto stared in surprise as Joey pushed him away and ran. But the moment of surprise passed quickly and the brunette was chasing after Joey, catching him effortlessly. But the blonde wouldn't go down without a fight. This infuriated Seto, who was used to people obeying him mindlessly. Nobody stood up to him, especially not this _mutt_!

The fight didn't last long. Seto was sitting on the blonde, holding the boy's arms down, breathing a little deeper than usual. His face looked placid, but his eyes told his true emotions. Over the years, Seto had trained himself not to wear his emotions on his sleeves. This had made him an enemy to reckon with; he was impossible to read. But his eyes never lied. He couldn't turn them into a mask like the rest of his body, no matter how hard he tried.

Joey was glaring at Seto with a mix of different emotions. He couldn't hide his emotions, nor did he try to. The brunette could plainly read hate, anger, and fear on the boy's handsome face. Seto relished in the Joey's fear for him. He felt a strange sense of power to have someone fear him. But nevertheless, there was that annoying side of him that said there was something wrong. Why, after all this time, would Joey suddenly fear Seto? And why had he yelled at him before, asking who he was? That really bothered the brunette. It just plain didn't make any sense. _What the hell is going on?_ He studied the blondes face more closely and gasped. Joey's eyes weren't their usual chestnut, but a dark crimson! He jumped up, backing away from the boy, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"_Who –what are you?_" Seto yelled.

"I could ask you the same question!" The boy yelled back, irate. "Just what the fuck do you think you were doing back there, chasing me down like that?!"

 "Well why did you run?"

"Because I don't know you!" He yelled back. Seto was taken aback, but the boy didn't care. "How would you feel if some stranger came up to you, pretending they know you, and asked you what you were doing? Which, by the way, is none of your business!"

"But you do know me!" Seto said angrily, and a little afraid. He was beginning to think that he was losing it. "Or... at least I thought..."

The boy stared, backing away from the brunette almost imperceptibly. "I don't know what you're talking about, man. Just, just stay away from me!"

He turned and started running again.

"Please stop!" Seto cried, surprising even himself. He didn't know why, but he really wanted some company. As crazy as it seemed, the brunette was really beginning to believe that he really wasn't in Domino anymore; that, like the Joker said, he was in a place called Wonderland. This frightened Seto, and he really didn't want to be alone.

The boy stopped, turning to face the brunette once more. Seto started walking towards him, but the blonde stopped him.

"Don't come any closer!" He said, taking a few steps backwards. "If you have something to say, say it where you are!"

_This is ridiculous_... Seto thought. Why was he letting Joey push him around? _Because it's not Joey! _His brain screamed at him. Then who was he? _Ask_. Seto sighed, curiosity overcoming him. "Who are you?"

"I think the better question is: who are you?" The boy said. "You come in here, dressed like that, chasing me around, and you want to know who I am? Besides, I thought you knew who I was; you said you did."

_I tried being nice_. "Listen, you, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you better – What's wrong with the way I dress? You're the one in a dog-suit!"

The boy was flabbergasted. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Seto didn't answer. He didn't rightfully know if he was 'from around here'. He still hadn't fully accepted that he was in a new world. The boy made small 'hmm' noise.

"You aren't," he said amazedly. There was a twinge of excitement in his voice when he spoke. "I knew it!"

Seto was taken aback. His mouth was open, but no words would come out. He didn't actually know what to say. The boy bounded up to him, examining the brunette with his dark red eyes. Seto cleared his throat, catching the blonde's attention. The boy was really excited. He was almost jumping. 

"So does that mean," he paused, hardly daring to say it. He was speaking in a low voice, "you're from the...the other realm?"

Seto didn't say anything. _It must be true_... His brain was telling him. _You're in a different world!_ As afraid as he was, he was also excited. He was in a whole new place. What would be awaiting him outside these walls? What sights were there to see? Would everybody else be like Joey; comically dressed and unable to recognize him? He felt a sickening pang in his stomach. Would Mokuba recognize him? Seto didn't think he could take it if his own little brother, his only light and joy, didn't know him.

The brunette pushed that thought aside, unable to take the pain that accompanied it. He turned his attention back to the blonde who was standing impatiently for an answer. Seto nodded. "I suppose I must be."

The boy jumped up and down crying 'I knew it!' I hardly shared his enthusiasm. After thinking of Mokuba, he had lost his desire to explore this realm. He waited for the boy to stop jumping and asked:

"Please, I must leave this place. Can you show me how?"

All excitement was gone from the boy. He was gazing solemnly at Seto, who felt a twinge of despair. What if there was no way to leave here? What if he was stuck in this world forever, never to see Mokuba again? He bit his lip, forcing back tears. He wouldn't accept that there was no way out. There had to be! If there was an entrance, there had to be an exit!

The boy saw Seto's despair. He knew what he had to do, though he knew it would be risky. He had to tell the brunette about _her_. He swallowed.

"There is one way..." He said softly. Seto's hope was suddenly restored. "But it may not work. You have to see the Queen of Spades."

Seto hopes dissipated. The Queen of Spades? He thought of that story he had heard when he was a child, when his parents were still alive. They had told him of a strange, fantastic world with a white rabbit, a tea party, a disappearing striped cat and the thing that stood out most in his mind: the Queen of Hearts. He remembered distinctly his mother crying 'Off with her head!' But these were just stories, nothing more. He doubted the Queen of Spades actually existed.

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically. "And she'll be able to send me back?"

The boy nodded, not noticing Seto's sarcasm. "She might have the power to do it. She is the most powerful of the Queens. But unfortunately she isn't the best tempered."

Seto snorted. "Oh, how terrible. Will she cut off my head if I get on her nerves?"

The boy shook his head. "No, she is not as bad as the Queen of Hearts. But you must be careful not to offend her!"

Seto turned away from the blonde. _This is absurd!_ There was just no way any of this could be true. But what if it was? Maybe this puppy spoke the truth. Without turning around he asked, "What's your name?"

"Joey Wheeler."

Seto's heart skipped a beat. He was beginning to formulate a theory on this place. What if it was actually just like the real world, but backwards? Could this be a mirror world? It was possible. After all, he was in the school and it didn't look very different. And there was Joey who despite the red eyes looked exactly like the other one. Even the voice was the same. Did this world have everything that the other one had? Seto resolved to find out.

"My name is Seto Kaiba."

_______________________________________________________________________

**End Notes:** Well, that's chapter three. I didn't read it through cuz I got bored, but I hope you liked it. I wasn't actually going to end it that way, but I didn't really want to write any more and I can always just start the next chapter with what I was going to put in this one. So that's that.

**BTW:** Please review.


	4. Into the Forest

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, really short chapter, and I didn't read over it. So there are probably mistakes but I just really didn't want to write anymore and I figure I should update this. So yeah, here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** You know something? I'm not going to put a disclaimer in this one. I fucking tired of writing them.

________________________________________________________________________

The sky was a horrible medley of orange and violet, and the buildings black and distorted, reaching for the demonic sky with their tall peaks. Seto couldn't suppress a gasp from the sight of it. Never before had he seen something so terrible. But that was not the only reason Seto gasped. Seeing the City like that had confirmed completely that he wasn't in his own world, which meant that he was no longer in control. Since his parents' death, he had clung to any stability he could find and sought to have control. But in this new dimension, everything Seto knew had been torn from him, destroying his carefully constructed Universe. He hid it well, but deep down Seto was only a little, lost child.

            "I have to go home," muttered Seto, without realizing that he had spoken it aloud.

            "That's why we need to see the Queen," Joey said.

            "'We'," said Seto thoughtfully, "Does that meant that you'll help me?"

            "Of course," replied the blonde, "but you gotta promise that you'll tell me about your world."

            "Deal," agreed Seto, glad to have a companion, even if it was Joey. But was it really Joey? After all, he had red eyes, instead of brown, and he seemed smarter. But what did it matter if he was Joey or not? All that mattered was getting out of this mirror world.

            "It's gonna be a long trip," Joey said, startling Seto slightly, "and dangerous. Let's go."

            Seto nodded, following the blonde. The buildings loomed over theme, shadowing their progression through the city. Seto was glad to reach the edge of town, but knew that there was no reason to celebrate. He was now faced with a nightmarish forest. The trees were tall and black, as twisted and unreal as the city, perhaps worse. Seto did not like the idea of entering the woods, but in order to get home he would have to go through the forest and find the Queen of Spades.

            "The Lotus Forest," Joey stated. "It's very dangerous in dere, and it's easy to get lost. But if we stay on da path, we should be fine."

            Seto nodded. "Sure. But where, pray tell, is the path?"

            "What, don't you see it?" Joey asked, surprised.

            "Obviously not, you fool," growled Seto.

            "Oh, I guess you can't see it cuz you're not from around here," said Joey. "It's right in front of you. Just walk forward."

            Seto glanced at Joey doubtfully. What was this guy playing at? "After you."

            Joey shrugged and proceeded to walk forward. He stopped at the edge, in front of a very large tree, and glanced back at Seto before walking right through the tree as if it wasn't even there. Seto's jaw dropped. _That didn't just happen!_ He thought. He stood in a daze for a few moments, until Joey's head appeared through the tree.

            "You coming?"

            "Yes," Seto said, going towards the tree hesitantly. Would he, an outsider, be able to walk through the tree like Joey did? He was in front of the tree now, staring at the rough bark. It looked too real to be an illusion, but... He raised his hand and pressed it against the tree, and to his surprise and delight, it went right through! Seto couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked through the tree.

            The forest was surprisingly, unnaturally light. The foliage completely eclipsed their view of the sky, but it was almost as bright as day inside the forest. It was actually almost pleasant in the woods. A quaint little tune played somewhere amoung the trees. It was a lovely tune, and the only sound in the otherwise silent forest. But where was it coming from? Seto listened hard, trying to discern where the music originated, but it was impossible to tell. The music floated in from all directions, filling Seto's ears with the sweet melody. Seto felt himself being entranced by the music. How lovely it was to listen to the pleasant tune... he must find its source! Seto closed his eyes, letting the music guide him, guide him right off the path.

            Meanwhile, Joey was busy investigating mushrooms by the side of the path, oblivious to the fact that Seto was straying into the forest, and into certain danger.

________________________________________________________________________

**End Notes:** Told ya it was a short chapter. Anywho, that's it for now. I'll try to make the next one longer, and more interesting. It's bound to be though, Seto's in the forest now where all the fun is. So keep track for the insanity.

**BTW:** Please, please review.


End file.
